


Ciągle sama

by kaszawiniary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Sapphics, Short One Shot, castaweaver, kinda angst, wlw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszawiniary/pseuds/kaszawiniary
Summary: „Strach z każdą kolejną sekundą opuszczał jej ciało, a w jej głowie pojawiło się pytanie „Co jeżeli wcale nie muszę ciągle robić wszystkiego sama?". "(Opis możliwe, że chwilowy)
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ciągle sama

Shadow Weaver w momencie, gdy tylko usłyszała szybkie kroki na korytarzu, wiedziała, kto zaraz wejdzie do jej ogrodu i zakłóci jej spokój. Rozpoznała je, czego pewnie nikt inny poza nią by nie zrobił.

Drzwi energicznie otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Castaspella. Kobieta nie odwróciła się w jej stronę ani nawet nie przerwała swojej pracy przy kwiatach. Nie chciała przeżyć kolejnej konfrontacji z nią.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, nie przyszła mówić, jak to zła jest, i że nie powinna tutaj przebywać całkiem sama, bo „pewnie tak naprawdę chce zniszczyć nas wszystkich, i ma jakieś podejrzane plany". Zachowywała się wręcz podejrzanie spokojnie, chociaż można było zauważyć, że jest lekko poddenerwowana.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – Zapytała.

Jej głos w pewnym momencie załamał się, ale brnęła dalej. Chciała tylko porozmawiać, odważyć się chociaż tym razem; Upewnić się.

\- Shadow Weaver – powiedziała podnosząc głos - czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Kobieta musiała w końcu zareagować na jej „zaczepki". Powoli odwróciła się w jej stronę i wstała, a swoje dłonie bezwładnie ułożyła wzdłuż ciała. Przez chwilę patrzyła się tak na zdezorientowaną dziewczynę, która niespokojnie stała wpatrując się w nią i zastanawiając się, czy powinna podejść, czy raczej zaczekać na jakiś znak z jej strony.

\- W czym chciałabyś mi pomóc, Castaspello?

\- Przy twoim ogrodzie – stwierdziła i zrobiła kilka kroków wprzód. – Chcę ci pomóc przy twoim ogrodzie – powtórzyła.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrzebuję czyjejkolwiek pomocy.

Po tych słowach czarnowłosa znów chciała wrócić do swojej pracy, ale Castaspella przerwała jej to, łapiąc ją za ramię. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i można było zauważyć niezadowolenie na jej twarzy. Zaszkliły jej się oczy, a na jej polikach pojawiła się wręcz ognista czerwień. Czuła się zawstydzona. Oszukana. Nie wiedziała, co robić.

\- Shadow Weaver, proszę – powiedziała błagalnym tonem.

Kobieta ugięła się pod jej słowami i widokiem. Chciała jedynie oszczędzić sobie dodatkowych emocji, chociaż uznała, że teraz pewnie i tak już za późno. Wolała robić wszystko na spokojnie, gdy nareszcie mogła chwilę odpocząć. Nawet, jeżeli to tylko chwila.

\- Trzeba przyciąć gałęzie przy tamtych roślinach – wskazała palcem – a tamte podlać – dodała na szybko.

Castaspella odczuła ulgę, jakby kamień naprawdę spadł jej nareszcie z serca. Chciała nawet w taki sposób utorować sobie drogę do normalnej, spokojnej rozmowy. Idąc tym torem działania - wzięła sekator, który dała jej czarnowłosa i zaczęła razem z nią pielęgnować jej ogród. Przez jakiś czas obydwie w milczeniu zajmowały się kwiatami. Wiedziały, że nie chcą trzymać tego w sobie tak długo, ale obawiały się. Miały dokładnie takie same obawy. Nie rozumiały siebie na tyle, żeby zrobić cokolwiek.

Mijały sekundy i minuty, a dookoła słychać było jedynie szybkie cięcia narzędziami, wodę wylewającą się z konewki, szelest liści i chodzenie od krzaka do krzaka. Castaspella w pewnym momencie zwróciła uwagę na małe, zwyczajnie wyglądające kwiatki rosnące w kącie ogrodu. Były całe białe. Zastanawiała się, czym były i jakie magiczne działanie mają, kiedy to w pewnym momencie zrozumiała, że to tylko stokrotki. Najzwyczajniejsze w świecie stokrotki, które można znaleźć praktycznie wszędzie. Przez tak mały gest zauważyła coś więcej. Znalazła swoją odpowiedzieć, a nawet kilka, na wszystkie swoje pytania. Odwróciła się powoli w stronę kobiety, po czym podeszła i przykucnęła tuż obok.

\- Light Spinner? – Zapytała z pewnością w głosie.

Chciała zobaczyć jej reakcję. Chciała wiedzieć, czy ma jakiekolwiek emocjonalne przywiązanie do tego imienia. Czy się obrazi, czy się ucieszy, czy posmutnieje. Miała nadzieje na więcej pytań i więcej odpowiedzi.

\- Lubisz stokrotki? – Kontynuowała.

Shadow Weaver przez chwilę była zdezorientowana. Poczuła się wyśmiana i nie wiedziała, czy pytała ją naprawdę, czy to jakiś żart, dogryzanie, czy może Castaspella przyszła tutaj zdobyć jej zaufanie jakimiś sztuczkami, czy chce zdobyć jej zaufanie szczerze.

\- Dlaczego używasz tego imienia? – Spytała zdziwiona. – Przyszłaś mnie zadręczać?

\- Nigdy nie miałam tego w zamiarze – powiedziała pewnym głosem.

\- Nigdy?

Wydawałoby się, że ledwo trzymała w ryzach swój spokój.

\- Wybacz, jeżeli kiedykolwiek się tak poczułaś.

\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać – wycedziła. – Wiem, co masz na myśli. Znam siebie i twoich znajomych magów.

Shadow Weaver poczuła się zawiedzona.

\- Ja zawsze chciałam poznać ciebie lepiej – stwierdziła. – Zawsze starłam się zrozumieć to, co sprawiło, że przybrałaś imię Shadow Weaver.

Castaspella w jej oczach naprawdę brzmiała przekonywująco. Brzmiała, jakby łaknęła wiedzy, która wydawałaby się dla dosłownie każdego niedostępna, ale Shadow Weaver naprawdę chciała się nią z nią podzielić, chociaż bała się, a ten strach przysłaniał jej zaufanie.

\- Nie cofnę przeszłości. Zrobiłam, co uważałam za słuszne, bo nikt już nie chciał mnie słuchać.

\- Light Spinner – powiedziała stanowczo. – Wszyscy w kółku powtarzali tylko swoje o twojej magii, czy o tym, że jesteś zła, bo nie wiedzieli, że masz swój własny, unikalny sposób na pomoc Etherii. Nawet, jeżeli był niebezpieczny i egoistyczny - mi to nie przeszkadza, bo chcę ci pomóc.

Castaspella położyła swoje dłonie na jej twarzy, żeby nie odwracała od niej wzroku.

\- Dla mnie nie jesteś zła – kontynuowała - i nigdy nie byłaś. Wiem, jak zachowywałam się w stosunku do ciebie, po prostu nie potrafiłam znaleźć swojej odpowiedzi, a ciebie nie było, żebym mogła o to spytać. Bałam się i czułam oszukana, potrafiłam jedynie słuchać opowieści innych, i...

Shadow Weaver przerwała jej kładąc swój palec na jej ustach i uciszając ją.

\- Może w twoich oczach nie jestem zła, ale w oczach innych zrobię jeszcze wiele złego.

\- To nie jest w porządku! – Krzyknęła przez łzy. – Ty tylko chcesz pomóc.

Kobieta przeniosła swoją dłoń na jej policzek.

\- Robię to, jak sama powiedziałaś, w swój własny sposób, który większości się nie podoba.

\- Daj sobie pomóc, Light Spinner! – Powiedziała wręcz zrezygnowana.

\- Działam sama od zawsze, bo nikt nigdy nie rozumiał, co chcę osiągnąć – stwierdziła – i nie wiem, czy to się jakkolwiek zmieni.

Shadow Weaver otarła jej spływającą po policzku łzę, nie wiedząc, co dodać. Poczuła, że nie ma siły na taką rozmowę i nie rozumiała, jak to możliwe, że Castaspella sama ją podjęła.

\- Wydaje ci się, że jak będziesz miała moc, to wszystko zrobisz sama! – Wykrzyknęła - To tak nie działa. Nie uratujesz niczego ani nikogo sama, nic tak naprawdę nie zrobisz kompletnie sama.

Castaspella zetknęła jej czoło ze swoim i nie odwracała z niej wzroku.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele rzeczy zrozumiałam, gdy spotkałam ciebie ponownie – kontynuowała. - Zobaczyłam kobietę, która była dla mnie wzorem, potężnym magiem, ale sprawiła, że każdy patrzył na nią źle przez drogę, jaką obrała.

\- Wybacz, Castaspello.

\- Przestań... - przytuliła ją, ukrywając swoją twarz w jej klatce piersiowej – po prostu przestań...

\- Nic już nie jest tak proste, jak kiedyś. Nie naprawię rzeczy, którą rozwaliłam na tysiące kawałków, nawet z pomocą innych.

Mówiła to cały czas gładząc ją po głowie i patrząc się nieprzytomnie naprzeciwko siebie. Próbowała chcieć, ale nie wiedziała, czy może. Czuła się jak w dziwnym śnie, w którym musi coś zrozumieć, żeby dotrzeć do jego końca.

\- Light Spinner – powiedziała siadając znów naprzeciwko niej i ocierając powoli łzy – czy mogę zobaczyć twoją twarz chociaż jeszcze jeden raz?

Kobieta przez chwilę zawahała się i oszołomiona wpatrywała się w nią. Wydawało jej się kiedyś, że to jej piętno, bo to jedyne co, zostało jej po tamtych dniach u boku innych magów. Naprawdę wiele lat nikt nie widział jej bez maski i nie wiedziała, czy chce, żeby pierwszą była właśnie Castaspella.

\- Dawno ciebie nie widziałam, Light Spinner – uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

Shadow Weaver zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy chce to zrobić i czy chce, żeby Castaspella ją w ogóle kiedykolwiek zobaczyła. Czuła, że to coś dla nich intymnego. Bała się na tyle zbliżyć do niej, na tyle jej zaufać.

Powoli przykładała swoje dłonie do maski, kiedy z tyłu swojej głowy i na ramieniu poczuła ręce dziewczyny. Swoje palce wplątywała delikatnie w jej włosy i patrzyła jej się prosto w oczy. Dodawała jej odwagi i pewności siebie samym spojrzeniem.

Kobieta spokojnie odsłaniała swoją twarz, aż w końcu zrobiła to w całości. Castaspella od razu zobaczyła to, że tamta płakała razem z nią przez cały ten czas. Nie chciała, żeby ukrywała emocje w taki sposób. Nie przed nią.

\- Tęskniłam, Light Spinner – powiedziała i pogładziła ją po poliku.

Shadow Weaver złapała ją niepewnie prawą dłonią w talii, a lewą złapała za jej podbródek, po czym zeszła niżej i położyła tą rękę na jej szyi. Strach z każdą kolejną sekundą opuszczał jej ciało, a w jej głowie pojawiło się pytanie „Co jeżeli wcale nie muszę ciągle robić wszystkiego sama?". Obydwie miały tysiące myśli, ale chciały zostawić na zawsze za sobą jedno – niepewność. To wiedziały na sto procent. Tylko w ten sposób mogły poznać siebie lepiej.

Nie słyszały już nic poza własnym oddechem. Bez pośpiechu przybliżały się do siebie, obydwie zamykając oczy, a następnie całując się. Zrobiły to szybko, zwyczajnie, aby tylko pozostać w swoich ramionach i patrzeć sobie w oczy, jak nigdy wcześniej. Strach całkowicie je opuścił, a w ich głowach pozostały jedynie one same.

\- Naprawdę tęskniłam, Light Spinner.

\- Robię to, jak sama powiedziałaś, w swój własny sposób, który większości się nie podoba.

\- Daj sobie pomóc, Light Spinner! – Powiedziała wręcz zrezygnowana.

\- Działam sama od zawsze, bo nikt nigdy nie rozumiał, co chcę osiągnąć – stwierdziła – i nie wiem, czy to się jakkolwiek zmieni.

Shadow Weaver otarła jej spływającą po policzku łzę, nie wiedząc, co dodać. Poczuła, że nie ma siły na taką rozmowę i nie rozumiała, jak to możliwe, że Castaspella sama ją podjęła.

\- Wydaje ci się, że jak będziesz miała moc, to wszystko zrobisz sama! – Wykrzyknęła - To tak nie działa. Nie uratujesz niczego ani nikogo sama, nic tak naprawdę nie zrobisz kompletnie sama.

Castaspella zetknęła jej czoło ze swoim i nie odwracała z niej wzroku.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele rzeczy zrozumiałam, gdy spotkałam ciebie ponownie – kontynuowała. - Zobaczyłam kobietę, która była dla mnie wzorem, potężnym magiem, ale sprawiła, że każdy patrzył na nią źle przez drogę, jaką obrała.

\- Wybacz, Castaspello.

\- Przestań… - przytuliła ją, ukrywając swoją twarz w jej klatce piersiowej – po prostu przestań…

\- Nic już nie jest tak proste, jak kiedyś. Nie naprawię rzeczy, którą rozwaliłam na tysiące kawałków, nawet z pomocą innych.

Mówiła to cały czas gładząc ją po głowie i patrząc się nieprzytomnie naprzeciwko siebie. Próbowała chcieć, ale nie wiedziała, czy może. Czuła się jak w dziwnym śnie, w którym musi coś zrozumieć, żeby dotrzeć do jego końca.

\- Light Spinner – powiedziała siadając znów naprzeciwko niej i ocierając powoli łzy – czy mogę zobaczyć twoją twarz chociaż jeszcze jeden raz?

Kobieta przez chwilę zawahała się i oszołomiona wpatrywała się w nią. Wydawało jej się kiedyś, że to jej piętno, bo to jedyne co, zostało jej po tamtych dniach u boku innych magów. Naprawdę wiele lat nikt nie widział jej bez maski i nie wiedziała, czy chce, żeby pierwszą była właśnie Castaspella.

\- Dawno ciebie nie widziałam, Light Spinner – uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

Shadow Weaver zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy chce to zrobić i czy chce, żeby Castaspella ją w ogóle kiedykolwiek zobaczyła. Czuła, że to coś dla nich intymnego. Bała się na tyle zbliżyć do niej, na tyle jej zaufać.

Powoli przykładała swoje dłonie do maski, kiedy z tyłu swojej głowy i na ramieniu poczuła ręce dziewczyny. Swoje palce wplątywała delikatnie w jej włosy i patrzyła jej się prosto w oczy. Dodawała jej odwagi i pewności siebie samym spojrzeniem.

Kobieta spokojnie odsłaniała swoją twarz, aż w końcu zrobiła to w całości. Castaspella od razu zobaczyła to, że tamta płakała razem z nią przez cały ten czas. Nie chciała, żeby ukrywała emocje w taki sposób. Nie przed nią.

\- Tęskniłam, Light Spinner – powiedziała i pogładziła ją po poliku.

Shadow Weaver złapała ją niepewnie prawą dłonią w talii, a lewą złapała za jej podbródek, po czym zeszła niżej i położyła tą rękę na jej szyi. Strach z każdą kolejną sekundą opuszczał jej ciało, a w jej głowie pojawiło się pytanie „Co jeżeli wcale nie muszę ciągle robić wszystkiego sama?”. Obydwie miały tysiące myśli, ale chciały zostawić na zawsze za sobą jedno – niepewność. To wiedziały na sto procent. Tylko w ten sposób mogły poznać siebie lepiej.

Nie słyszały już nic poza własnym oddechem. Bez pośpiechu przybliżały się do siebie, obydwie zamykając oczy, a następnie całując się. Zrobiły to szybko, zwyczajnie, aby tylko pozostać w swoich ramionach i patrzeć sobie w oczy, jak nigdy wcześniej. Strach całkowicie je opuścił, a w ich głowach pozostały jedynie one same.

\- Naprawdę tęskniłam, Light Spinner.


End file.
